Uma Sinceridade Grosseira
by K L Godevi
Summary: O Sr. Darcy tem seus olhos abertos pela pessoa menos provável.


PARTE 1

Naquela manhã em particular, ele escolheu não sair a cavalo e estava andando apressadamente sem prestar atenção em seu destino. Mais uma vez ele acordou de uma noite recheada de sonhos com ela. Verdade seja dita, os sonhos tinham uma natureza muito agradável, embora não fosse algo que um cavalheiro como ele deveria entreter sobre uma dama inocente.

Em sua frustração, Darcy grunhiu e chutou algo que estava em seu caminho sem nem mesmo saber o que era, e só se deu conta do que fez quando escutou o som de uma voz que ele achava extremamente irritante.

"Meu jovem!" A Sra. Bennet disse como se estivesse castigando uma criança. "Tenho certeza que seus pais tinham dinheiro suficiente para contratar uma governanta que ensinasse boas maneiras a você."

Darcy arregalou os olhos. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém falava com ele daquela forma há muitos anos. Mais anos do que ele se lembrava. E justamente a pessoa mais sem decoro que ele conhecia chamava sua atenção por seu próprio comportamento. Foi então que ele percebeu que o objeto que ele chutou era um balde cuidadosamente decorado e que continha várias flores que a matrona estava colhendo.

Sentindo-se completamente constrangido, Darcy se apressou em desculpar-se. "Senhora Bennet, por favor, perdoe-me. Eu estava perdido em pensamentos esta manhã e nem mesmo percebi o que fiz. Eu não fiz isso intencionalmente. Garanto que meus modos são muito melhores do que eu demonstrei agora."

A Sra. Bennet era uma mulher de sabedoria rasa, mas uma mãe dedicada. Suas maneiras não polidas eram resultado de uma criação ineficaz e uma disposição barulhenta. Mas ninguém poderia duvidar de sua devoção e amor pelas filhas. Sim... até mesmo a mais complicada delas. Foi apenas por este motivo que, contrariando o decoro que a situação pedia, ela se viu proferindo seus descontentamentos.

"Eu acredito que você, senhor, deveria rever seu modos não apenas de agora, mas desde sua chegada à esta comunidade."

Darcy arregalou os olhos. "Eu imploro seu perdão..."

A Sra. Bennet não permitiu que ele continuasse e o cortou. "Minha Lizzie não merecia ser publicamente humilhada daquela forma. Eu sei que ela diz que não se importou, sei que ela fez daquilo uma piada, mas eu conheço minhas meninas... ela ficou magoada."

"Eu não entendo..." Darcy tentou novamente, mas sua segunda tentativa também foi impedida.

"Ela pode não ser a mais bonita das minhas filhas, esse elogio pertence à Jane, mas muitas vezes escutei que ela é uma das beldades de Hertfordshire. Ela pode não ter os cabelos loiros dos Gardiner, como todas as outras irmãs herdaram, mas a aparência dela não pode ser considerada apenas tolerável, senhor. E muito menos declarada de tal forma ao alcance dos ouvidos de muitos dos nossos vizinhos." A raiva que a Sra. Bennet conteve durante todas as semanas anteriores estava em seu auge.

Darcy fechou os olhos com força. Ele se lembrava de falar as palavras, mas não se lembrava que foram dirigidas a mulher que o perturbava noite e dia sem sair de seus pensamentos. Ele queria se chutar. Tolerável? Isso era o mais distante possível do que ela era. E o fato de não ter herdado os cabelos loiros como a Sra. Bennet apontou não era nada negativo em sua opinião. Ele simplesmente amava os cachos escuros de Elizabeth. Ele nem mesmo conseguiu se recuperar de sua mortificação, pois a Sra. Bennet ainda não tinha terminado.

"Eu sempre incentivei minhas filhas a conquistar maridos ricos para que elas não precisem passar pelo meu sofrimento e incerteza sobre o que nos reserva para o amanhã, mas eu nunca incentivaria uma delas a se relacionar com uma pessoa como você, não importa que você tenha dez mil por ano. Minhas meninas merecem ser apreciadas. Todas elas. Até mesmo Elizabeth e toda a impertinência que ela possui." A Senhora Bennet terminou seu monólogo se abaixando humildemente e recolhendo as flores que Darcy tinha chutado um pouco antes, aumentando ainda mais seu embaraço por não ter ele mesmo feito aquele gesto.

"Sra. Bennet, por favor, permita-me..." Mais uma vez Darcy foi interrompido.

A Sra. Bennet ergueu sua mão em um gesto que o impediu de continuar. "Eu não sei como um rapaz doce como o Sr. Bingley seja seu amigo. Agradeço todos os dias que se Jane for agraciada com um pedido de casamento, ela será cuidada carinhosamente por aquele rapaz. Ele não olha para todos nós como se fôssemos selvagens. Você não precisa me tolerar, mas espero que trate mais civilmente minhas filhas a partir de agora."

Ela virou as costas e caminhou em direção a Longbourn de cabeça erguida. Ela nunca permitiria que um estranho, por mais rico que fosse, tratasse uma de suas filhas com nada menos do que educação. Ela nem mesmo se importava com o fato de que acabara de insultar um dos homens mais ricos do reino.

Darcy observava a Sra. Bennet se afastar com olhos arregalados e se fosse honesto, com um respeito que nunca esperava sentir pela mulher. Em um curto sermão ela proporcionou a ele um entendimento completamente novo. É claro que ela desejaria que as filhas casassem, e se fosse com um homem rico era ainda melhor. Que mãe não desejaria o melhor para as filhas? Exposta todos os dias com a possibilidade de se tornar um fardo para sua família juntamente com suas meninas, não era de se estranhar que ela tenha se tornado um pouco exagerada em sua busca. E se ele parasse para pensar, ela tinha um motivo muito mais legítimo para tanto. Muito mais do que as senhoras ricas da sociedade que viviam empurrando as filhas para ele.

Outro fator que o surpreendeu foi o de que ela não aceitou o insulto à sua filha. Qualquer outra matrona de Londres não daria importância a isso se houvesse uma ínfima possibilidade de consegui-lo como genro, mas não a Sra. Bennet. Ela agarrou a oportunidade de demonstrar seu descontentamento e proteger Elizabeth. Ele tinha que admitir que embora estivesse totalmente mortificado, ele passou surpreendentemente a admirar a mãe dela.

Ainda um pouco abalado com o acontecido, Darcy fez seu caminho de volta a Netherfield um tanto atordoado. Ele tinha muito em que pensar. Todas as suas certezas foram abaladas naquelas poucas palavras. Embora o comportamento da dama e suas filhas mais novas ainda fosse aquém do que era esperado, suas intenções eram honradas. Ele poderia fazer muito pior nos altos círculos e ficar preso a uma família sem valor real. Assim que pensou essas palavras percebeu, para aumentar sua vergonha, que naquele momento, era ele a pessoa sem valor naquela situação. Entretanto, não era tarde para tentar mudar.

PARTE 2

Elizabeth estava completamente surpresa com a mudança de atitude do Sr. Darcy nas últimas semanas. Não só ele estava sendo cortês e até mesmo agradável para toda a sua família, como suas conversas com ela, embora não tenham perdido a característica de debates, tornaram-se muito mais leves e divertidas do que os antigos embates cheios de tensão. Ela se viu rindo com ele mais vezes do que ela achava ser possível.

O fato de que ele pediu profusamente desculpas pelo comentário impensado na assembleia de Meriton o colocou em uma luz muito melhor. E assim que ele ficou sabendo sobre a permanência de um certo oficial nas redondezas, fez seus alertas diretamente para ela e seu pai, livrando uma possível desgraças a sua família já que sua irmã mais nova estava se envolvendo em flertes perigosos com o dito oficial.

Ela tinha perdoado suas faltas de todo coração, e assim que compreendeu melhor seu personagem, sentia seus sentimentos alterarem perigosamente para uma profunda afeição cuja força a assustava. Ela passou a ansiar sua presença cada vez mais, e a temer sua partida com grande tristeza.

Por isso, assim que terminaram a dança mais satisfatória que teve em toda sua vida, ela sentia as batidas de seu coração ecoando em seus ouvidos quando ele a guiou não de volta a sua amiga Charlote, mas a sacada do salão de baile, que naquele momento estava felizmente vazia.

Deixando as portas bem abertas para que a todo momento eles estivessem à vista dos convidados, Darcy se colocou de frente para Elizabeth e de costas para a porta a fim de que seu grande quadro os proporcionasse um pouco de privacidade. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão nervoso na vida e fez uma breve oração para que as palavras que ele fosse proferir fossem adequadas. Que elas demonstrassem tudo o que ele sentia.

"Srta. Elizabeth, desde o começo da nossa amizade senti um forte apreço por sua pessoa. Eu não posso negar que no começo me recusei a aceitar, dada as diferenças de nossas posições de vida, o que muito me envergonha." Darcy começou de cabeça baixa e olhos grudados nas mãos, que naquele momento estavam entrelaçadas com as mãos de Elizabeth.

"Você deve ter notado a mudança em meu comportamento nas últimas semanas, e eu torço ardentemente que isso tenha demonstrado para você que eu sou um homem que possui defeitos, mas que está disposto a melhorar. E o motivo que me incentiva a ser um homem melhor... é você, Srta. Elizabeth." Darcy se congratulou quando escutou um suspiro escapando dos lábios da dama.

"Eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que tudo será fácil. Muitas pessoas do meu círculo social ficarão severamente desapontados comigo. Algumas pessoas da minha família não aceitarão com equanimidade minha vontade e desejo. Entretanto, garanto que isso não quer dizer nada para mim, pois a única opinião que importa é a sua. Sempre foi a sua." Ele disse a última frase em um sussurro.

Levantando os olhos para os dela, que estavam arregalados e vidrados, ele finalmente fez seu pedido. "Eu sei que isso não foi o discurso mais romântico e que você merecia melhor, mas Srta. Elizabeth, eu te amo. E eu imploro que considere se tornar minha esposa. Minha promessa é a de garantir sua felicidade, segurança e de sempre me lembrar que você é a pessoa mais preciosa que eu encontrei na vida. Minha vontade é de que nunca estaremos separados."

Elizabeth ainda estava atordoada. Aquele era o desejo secreto de seu coração. Ela sabia sobre as diferenças entre eles e as expectativas em torno dele, mas se ele não se importava, por que ela deveria se importar? Mesmo assim, ela precisava que ele soubesse exatamente o que estava propondo.

"Sr. Darcy, estou honrada com sua declaração, e até mesmo surpresa. Mas antes de responder, eu quero que você tenha o conhecimento completo das minhas circunstancias." Era a vez de Elizabeth abaixar os olhos e fitar as mãos entrelaçadas, um pouco constrangida com o que ia declarar.

"Eu não tenho dote, senhor. Assim como nenhuma das minhas irmãs. Meus pais não foram agraciados com um filho, e por causa do vínculo à linha masculina, Longbourn será herdado pelo Sr. Collins. Embora minha mãe e irmãs não estejam tão desprovidas de suporte, isso pode ser um peso para você no futuro." Elizabeth fechou os olhos com força antes de continuar. "Eu não quero que daqui alguns anos, você olhe para mim com arrependimento. Eu prefiro passar por toda uma vida de solidão do que notar descontentamento em seus olhos quando olhar para mim. Eu lhe dou a chance de retirar suas palavras enquanto sua honra não está engajada, senhor."

O coração de Darcy rugia em seu peito. Ele nunca a amou e admirou mais do que naquele momento. Com a mão direita, ele segurou delicadamente o queixo de Elizabeth e a fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos. "Você sente qualquer grau de afeição por mim, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nunca sentiu seu rosto tão quente e sabia que naquele momento ela estava mais corada do que qualquer outro momento de sua vida. "Muito mais do que uma simples afeição, senhor. Meus sentimentos não poderiam ser mais fortes e nobres."

"Então, nada disso importa." Darcy declarou antes de inclinar o rosto e muito suavemente tocar os lábios dela com seus próprios lábios. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder falar. "Você vai se casar comigo, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth não conseguia abrir os olhos, tão superada pela demonstração de afeto. Foi seu primeiro beijo e não poderia ser mais bonito. "Sim." Ela sussurrou. Uma pequena lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto lentamente.

Naquele momento, ele queria demonstrar sua apreciação àquela resposta da maneira que qualquer homem violentamente apaixonado deseja, mas sabia da posição precária em que estavam e ele já estava abusando demais da sorte. Então, ele apenas abriu o maior sorriso que Elizabeth tinha visto em seu rosto. "Eu falarei com seu pai imediatamente. Eu não conseguirei aguardar até amanhã."

E foi assim que o baile que Bingley organizou para poder se aproximar ainda mais da mais velha Srta. Bennet se tornou o baile de noivado de seu melhor amigo, para grande descontentamento de sua irmã, Caroline.

O Sr. Bennet já tinha uma ideia de que sua filha preferida seria em breve levada para longe, mas ficou surpreso com a declaração apaixonada de Darcy. Ele não poderia perder sua Elizabeth para um homem mais merecedor, e embora sentisse uma pequena tristeza, ficou feliz ao ver sua filha parecer radiante quando Darcy pediu a atenção de todos e declarou que estava oficialmente noivo de Elizabeth Bennet, de Longbourn, Hertfordshire.

PARTE 3

Escondido pelas árvores da entrada dos jardins bem cuidados de Longbourn, Darcy assistia a cena em frente a ele como se fosse de um universo paralelo de algum romance gótico que flagrou sua irmã lendo algumas vezes. Ele nunca imaginou, em toda a sua vida, que escutaria aquelas palavras da mãe de sua noiva, e mais surpreendente para ele, ele estava gostando de escutar aquilo.

"Lizzie, você está fora de seus sentidos?" A Sra. Bennet dizia andando de um lado para o outro em frente a Elizabeth, que estava sentada em um banco com o rosto tranquilo, quase divertido enquanto assistia sua mãe.

"Eu sei que aquele jovem é rico e você terá joias e carruagens que eu nem mesmo consigo imaginar, mas valerá a pena, criança? Eu sei que desde que você tinha quinze anos eu falo da importância de se casar, e do meu desejo por um genro rico, mas aquele homem é desagradável e orgulhoso. Eu não prevejo uma união feliz para você, Lizzie. E eu não desejo infelicidade para nenhuma das minhas filhas."

"Sua objeção ao meu noivo é apenas isso, mamãe? Que eu posso não encontrar felicidade com ele?" Elizabeth perguntou com cuidado.

"Sim... não se engane, eu estou eufórica que você, a filha que eu pensei que nunca se casaria, conseguiu como pretendente um homem na posição do Sr. Darcy, mas a que custo, Elizabeth? Você e seu pai são muito mais próximos do que eu e você jamais seremos, mas eu conheço você, Lizzie. Você não será feliz com um homem que listará seus defeitos constantemente. Um homem que vai aprisionar seu espírito livre. Você é teimosa demais e tem ideias que eu não compreendo completamente. Eu não acredito que um homem como o Sr. Darcy esteja preparado para você. Talvez seja melhor você se casar com um comerciante, como seu tio Gardiner, que tem uma mente mais aberta e que vai considerar você superior por ser a filha de um cavalheiro... Se você conseguiu chamar a atenção do Sr. Darcy, eu tenho certeza que uma temporada em Londres colocará você no caminho de bons homens."

Elizabeth pensou por um momento antes de falar. "Suas preocupações não são descabidas, mamãe. Entretanto, nas últimas semanas surgiu uma situação que pode mudar sua opinião..."

A Sra. Bennet arregalou os olhos para a segunda filha e estava quase desmaiando com o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando. Elizabeth não percebeu que suas palavras poderiam indicar uma ligação totalmente inadequada com o cavalheiro, por isso, sem que ela notasse o assombro da mãe, ela continuou e colocou o coração da matrona em paz.

"Você vê, mamãe... eu me apaixonei por ele... eu e ele temos mentes parecidas e estamos em harmonia." Elizabeth precisou desviar um pouco os olhos e piscar rapidamente várias vezes para afastar as lágrimas. "Eu o amo, mamãe. Ele não é desagradável, e o orgulho dele não é sem fundamento... ele é um bom homem, cheio de defeitos assim como eu. Eu sei que seremos felizes. Por favor, não pense mal dele. Dê uma chance para ele mostrar o quanto ele pode mudar. O quão maravilhoso ele é."

Com os olhos arregalados, a Sra. Bennet fitou sua filha por alguns instantes. Ela não esperava tal declaração. Por fim, ela suspirou. "Se é assim, Lizzie, você não escutará mais nenhuma dúvida dos meus lábios. Eu ainda não estou completamente feliz... eu gostaria que vocês cortejassem durante alguns meses para terem certeza, mas não vou ficar no caminho. Espero, do fundo do meu coração que você não se arrependa, Lizzie... eu conheço você bem o suficiente para saber que nada do que eu falar vai dissuadir sua decisão."

"Obrigada, mamãe. Eu sei que não há nada para se preocupar." Elizabeth respondeu se levantando e colocando um beijo no rosto da mãe, que sorriu um pouco antes de apressá-la para dentro.

"Vamos, Elizabeth... antes que esse sol deixe você com a pele ainda mais escura... não ficará bem no casamento..."

Darcy assistiu tudo com um misto de alegria e tristeza e riu quando percebeu Elizabeth revirando os olhos com as últimas palavras da mãe. Novamente a Sra. Bennet dava muito para ele pensar.

Ali estava uma mulher que poderia se encontrar em uma situação precária a qualquer momento, com um noivo para a filha que poderia livrá-la de todos os problemas, e mesmo assim, sua primeira preocupação era a felicidade da filha. Ela era um pouco histérica, falava impropriedades na frente de qualquer pessoa e tendia a fofocar muito mais do que ele gostaria, mas... ninguém é perfeito. Deus sabe que ele não é.

Ele se aproximou da entrada de Longbourn e foi anunciado para a sala onde todas as filhas estavam. Eles passaram uma tarde agradável e assim que Bingley chegou, ficou claro para Darcy que ele seguiria seu exemplo e asseguraria a mão da mais velha filha Bennet. Entretanto, ele percebeu que enquanto Bingley era profusamente bajulado pela Sra. Bennet, ele era tratado com uma educação polida, mas distante. Quase rindo para o que estava prestes a fazer, Darcy se levantou e olhou pela janela.

"Está um dia bonito e eu preciso esticar um pouco as pernas..." Ele anunciou para o quarto e percebeu com o canto dos olhos Elizabeth colocando sua costura de lado e o choque em seu rosto quando ele continuou. "Sra. Bennet, a senhora faria a gentileza de me mostrar seu novo jardim?"

Todos os pares de olhos da sala fitaram Darcy com descrença, principalmente os da mãe de sua noiva. Mas ela não poderia negar um pedido de um homem tão exaltado. Contudo, ela não abaixaria a cabeça se ele fosse lhe chamar a atenção pelas palavras que ela disse semanas antes. "Claro, Sr. Darcy. Por favor, me acompanhe."

Elizabeth ainda o fitava com espanto e arqueou uma sobrancelha se perguntando qual era a intenção de seu noivo quando ele passou por ela e piscou um olho enquanto escondia um sorriso.

Assim que estavam do lado de fora, caminhando lado a lado, Darcy percebeu o desconforto de sua acompanhante e tentou tranquiliza-la.

"Sra. Bennet, creio que começamos nosso relacionamento de forma errada, e eu assumo totalmente a culpa por isso..."

A Sra. Bennet resolveu escutar o que o jovem cavalheiro tinha para falar sem interrompe-lo.

"Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas e um agradecimento." Ele continuou e percebeu confusão no semblante dela.

"Eu não tive oportunidade de me desculpar pelo meu comportamento passado, mas garanto que me desculpei com a Srta. Elizabeth e ela me perdoou. Não só pelo meu comentário injusto na assembleia, mas por todas as outras descortesias. Nenhum de vocês merecia o meu tratamento passado, muito menos Elizabeth, e eu prometo passar uma vida inteira recompensando ela por tudo."

Antes da senhora Bennet responder, Darcy continuou a falar. "Eu também gostaria de agradecer a senhora por sua eficaz reprimenda semanas atrás. Suas palavras me fizeram pensar e perceber que o homem que eu era então, não faria meus pais orgulhosos. Eu ainda estou melhorando, Sra. Bennet, e tudo por Elizabeth, mas o primeiro empurrão eu devo à senhora. Muito obrigado por me lembrar o tipo de homem que eu realmente gostaria de ser."

A Sra. Bennet estava sem palavras talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida. Uma paz que ela não sabia que ansiava estava se instalando em seu coração. Então, ela fez a única pergunta que realmente importava. "Você vai cuidar bem dela, não vai?"

Darcy abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu vou. E isso é um juramento. Sua filha será uma mulher feliz. E qualquer filho ou filha que nós tivermos será igualmente feliz e bem cuidado. E só para tranquiliza-la, Sra. Bennet, Pemberley não é vinculado aos homens da família. Se eu e Elizabeth tivermos filhas para encher os corredores da minha propriedade, elas sempre terão um lar, assim como a mãe delas."

Ele ficou feliz quando a senhora Bennet deu um suspiro de alívio e completou em voz baixa. "Eu também gostaria de dizer que a senhora nunca mais precisará se preocupar com o futuro. Em algumas semanas, seremos família. E eu nunca negligencio minha família."

Aquelas palavras colocaram uma pedra em todas as ressalvas da Sra. Bennet e muito rapidamente eles estavam dentro da casa novamente e, dessa vez, a Sra. Bennet cobria o futuro genro de elogios e repetia incansavelmente sobre as joias, carruagens e dinheiro que Elizabeth teria. Ela jorrava sobre chás, jantares e pelo menos um baile que eles dariam em honra ao casamento próximo e mergulhou em todo o planejamento necessário, voltando a ser a sogra que Darcy pensava que odiaria, mas que estranhamente o deixava mais satisfeito.

"O que você falou para ela, senhor?" Elizabeth perguntou um pouco em diversão, um pouco constrangida, e um pouco irritada.

"Eu apenas não suportava ser o genro menos favorito." Ele sussurrou de volta.

Elizabeth o fitou por alguns instantes com o rosto impassível. "Você, senhor, é um homem estranho..." Então ela sorriu. "Fitzwilliam, você vai ter que aquentar tudo isso demonstrando estar completamente contente... eu não quero escutar nem uma única reclamação... a culpa é sua." Ela declarou em voz baixa, apontando para a própria mãe.

"Eu cheguei a conclusão que não importa de onde vem e de que forma... as vezes, uma boa intenção e uma sinceridade grosseira é tudo o que precisamos." Ele respondeu, levando as mãos de Elizabeth aos lábios.


End file.
